


A Series of Kisses

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-31
Updated: 2007-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:39:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana can list her kisses</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Series of Kisses

Diana remembered her first kiss. She had been maybe thirteen summers old, and the other girl…Ligeia…had been fifteen. Ligeia had been nervous, knowing just who Diana was, and awed by the opportunity. Diana still sent her name-day presents.

The first intimate Lover's Kiss came in the shaded grove. Penelope had been playful and already so experienced in the arts of love and the body.

Now, feeling Io so close, the sword and armor she had come for discarded to one side, Diana was the one to tremble and pray to Aphrodite at long last.

First kisses were precious lasting memories.


End file.
